The Villainous Teacher
by KrookedKrookodile
Summary: Deku is the name of a villain. What happens when he has the opportunity to teach a new generation of heroes.
1. Prologue

**Hello. Welcome to a new fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of My Hero academia. The following are my thoughts.**

* * *

"He has a bit of an interesting case file." Nezu stated looking up from the file. The rest of the U.A. staff was sitting in a circle of chairs. "He has never killed anyone, in fact, he has been recorded to have kept other villains from murdering innocent civilians." The U.A. teachers looked around. "However, he has several years of assault charges."

"He has spent 6 years in the world of villains, but he seems unaffected." Stated Present Mic. "I believe he could be a wonderful source of information for some of our newer students. He could prepare them for how villains truly act."

"That is a good point. He is also eligible for serving his time in a public manner for good behavior." commented Midnight. She placed a thoughtful hand on her chin. "However, he will need to be supervised. We can't really trust him to not try & escape."

"Then it is settled. We will ask him if he would like to serve his five years of jail time teaching students at U.A. under the supervision of staff" Nezu announced. "All in favor of this raise your hand." The entire table raised their hands after a few seconds. "Then let us tell the analyzing villain: Deku, our decision."

* * *

At Tartarus

* * *

"Teach the students at U.A. What's the catch?" asked Izuku Midoriya, looking up from his bed, his green hair covering part of his face. The twenty year old looked toward a small bear or mouse thing.

"There is no catch Midoriya. Should you choose to accept, you will live on campus in the dormitories. Your mother may visit you at any time & you won't spend the rest of your sentence rotting in prison. What do you choose?" Nezu asked looking up at Midoriya. Midoriya looked down thoughtfully.

"Sure, I think working with children will be a nice change of pace." Midoriya stated. "Alright, i'm in. What am I teaching?"

"You are teaching villain mentality to the first year hero coarse students." Nezu responded. "I assume it won't be a problem, with you witnessing several different mentalities in the league of villains."

* * *

**Please write any questions or suggestions in the comments. I hope you like this**


	2. The First Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of My Hero academia.**

* * *

Midoriya was running late for his first class. He was carrying his lesson plan & attendance sheet in his arms. Midoriya was wearing his villain costume. It consisted of a white dress shirt, a green suit vest & a small metal mask with a voice recorder & camera. The metal mask only covers the lower half of his face. "_I feel so naked without most of my support equipment."_ He thought blandly. He made it to class 1-A & paused. Midoriya took a deep breath & opened the door. "Alright class, Sit down." He said as he entered. The class stopped talking & walked to open seats. "When I call your name, respond. OK."

"OK" The class said collectively. Midoriya looked at his list.

Momo Yaoyorozu - Creation -Female

Tsuyu Asui - Frog - Female

Toru Hagakure - Invisibility - Female

Shojiro Okami - Canine -Female

Fumikage Tokoyami - Dark Shadow - Male

Hanta Sero - Tape - Male

Mezo Shoji - Duple-arms - Male

Mashirao Ojiro - Tail - Male

Mina Ashido - Acid - Female

Denki Kaminari - Electrification - Male

Tenya Iida - Engine - Male

Tanimoto Wakayo - Liquid manipulation - Female

Urushido Arata - Melt - Male

Endo Rei - Sprout - Male

Tezuka Akko - Fog - Female

Hiroto Yoichi - Fire breathing - Male

Fujii Ayano - Lullaby - Female

Itsuka Kendo - Big Fists - Female

Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu - Steel - Male

Neito Monoma - Copy - Male

"So, everyone in here. Does anyone have any questions for me before we continue?" Midoriya asked. A girl with green hair raised her hand. "Yes, what is your question?"

"What is your name? You never told us." She asked. The class looked at him with a little bit of curiosity.

"Ah, yes. My name is Midoriya. Just to let you know, U.A. will put the next three years of your life through a wringer." He gave the class a slightly sadistic smile. The class gave a collective shudder. "Any more questions?" He asked. No one raised their hands as they looked around. "Ok, I would like you to meet your homeroom teacher. Hello Uravity."

"Hello, Deku. It's been a while." Uravity said as she walked in the class. Her voice slightly disappointed. Her costume was very pink & black.

"Hey now Uravity, don't sound so disappointed. I know you were one of the people on the council who voted for my to teach." Midoriya taunted. The class looked up confused. Midoriya gave a little chuckle. "Well, I hope that they are a good class for you this year." Midoriya left the room while Uravity sighed. A boy with yellow hair raised his hand. "Yes, uh Kaminari?"

"Why did Mr. Midoriya have scars on his hands & arms?" The class looked up to Uravity thoughtfully. She shook her head.

"That is not my place to say. Regardless I will be your homeroom teacher for your first year here." She said with a large smile that collectively brought joy. "Deku, the teacher who was just here is teaching villain mentality & combat training against it." She said with noticeably less joy on her face. "Now, who is ready for some get to know you games?" Uravity said with an overly excited voice. The class gave a nervous cheer.

* * *

The class took the rest of the day to learn each other's names & quirks. Tsuyu Asui was walking over to the class dorm when she saw some familiar green curly hair walking to the class 1-A Dorms. "Mr. Midoriya?"

He turned around & saw her. "Hello Mrs. Tsuyu. On your way to the dorm?" Asui nodded. Midoriya gave a small smile. "I am as well. I will the the chaperone teacher living in your dorm. Need to keep the teenage angst to a minimum." Asui gave a small disheartening chuckle.

"Mr. Midoriya, Uravity called you Deku. Is that your hero name?" Asui asked. Midoriya gave a small smile.

"Yes. Let's go with that."

* * *

**I hope that you liked the first actual chapter of this series. Please write any questions or suggestions in the comments.**


	3. The Dorms

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of My Hero academia.**

* * *

As the remaining students make their way into the dorm, Midoriya calls everyone to the common area. "Good evening everyone. For those of you who don't know, I will be the teacher living in the dorms with you to make sure that you guys are enjoying you move to these dorms." Midoriya announced. "You may do what you want to each room, as long as it's reversible, and bring what you want for it as long as it fits." The class cheered. "Now I want all of you up early tomorrow. I'm not going to spoil anything in my class, but tomorrow will be exiting."

The class went to their sides of the dorm building and most of them went to bed right away. Shojiro Okami decided to spend a few hours howling at the moon. "Okami, quiet down. Now! It's lights out." Midoriya said with a knock on her door.

"What is he, the no fun police?" Mumbled Okami. She curled up on her bed and slept.

* * *

Okami woke up to her alarm very tired. "Why is my alarm set for 4:30?" She said as she put on some casual wear and walked downstairs to go to breakfast. Okami was opening the fridge when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Have a good night's sleep?" She turned around quickly to see Midoriya with a cup of tea sitting in a chair.

"No, not really. Why?" Okami asked, slightly freaked out as how he was able to get behind her so quickly without her hearing. "_Is that what his quirk is?"_

"Well, I hope that you will be ready for the class that I have planned for today?" Okami froze, she hadn't really paid attention to him when he mentioned it.

"Anyway's, have your breakfast and get ready for class. Your classmates should be up pretty soon anyways." Midoriya said as he finished his tea. The Okami thought of something.

"Um…, mr. Midoriya?"

"Yes, Okami?"

"How did you get all of those scars?" She asked. Midoriya looked down at his scarred hands and arms. He gave a bit of a crazed smile. Okami got worried. Then he seemed to calm down.  
"I got them from nearly 6 years of training. All of the continually breaking bones and flesh tearing will cause that." He said with a small sigh.

"One more question?"

"Go ahead. I'm all ears."

"How do you know Uravity? She seemed kind of put off from seeing you. Were you rivals?" At that question Midoriya's eyes widened as he stood up. He looked down with slight trails of tears down his face as he gave a small smile for Okami.

"I met her about 5 years ago. We had a bit of a fight back then and then for the next couple of month's. Then I left for a few years and now I'm back here. I can see why she would be a bit disappointed at me now."

Okami gasped. "_Did Mr. Midoriya and Mrs. Uravity date a long time ago?"_ Okami gave a little squeal as she imagined two of her teachers dating.

"Did I miss something?" asked Iida ask he came down the stairs. Midoriya shook his head.

"No, but thank you for coming down when you did. I need you both to wake up everyone in your respective wings. The day is about to begin"

"Yes sir." Iida said as he ran off to wake up his male classmates.

"OK" Okami grumbled as she walked up the stairs toward the female rooms. Midoriya smiled to himself. This would be a fun day.

* * *

"Good morning" Uravity said with a happy, bubbly voice. The class walked in, slightly tired.

"Good morning" The class mumbled in unison.

"OK. We are going to take attendance and then you will all walk up to the front." Uravity said jumping around a little bit. "Your hero costumes have been created by the costume companies and have been delivered here." Class 1-A cheered. Uravity took attendance as Midoriya walked in.

"Once, your done here. Get your costumes on and meet me at training ground beta. Today will be a fun simulation day." Midoriya said with a big smile. The class got up and started to get their costumes on.

The class each took their briefcase with their uniform to the respective locker room. "I wonder what kind of simulation this is?" Tetsutetsu asked the group of boys.

"From what I know about mr. Midoriya, it will be action filled & potentially painful." Yoichi said as the group walked out of the locker rooms. Midoriya was standing in the front, tapping his foot.

"Alright," He said once everyone had arrived. "Today, we will be doing a simulation called Heroes Vs. Villains." The class cheered. "I will be choosing two names out of a hat per group. That group will then be assigned a letter. The letters will be chosen at random for which group will be facing which." Midoriya explained as the students got into a line. "Now, let's generate some groups." Midoriya said as he smiled like he did before he started to teach.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope that you all are enjoying this. Please write any questions or suggestions in the comments. P.S.A. I will be unable to post for the next week due to a trip with a band. Just a heads up.**


	4. Heroes vs Villains

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of My Hero academia.**

* * *

"Alright the groups are as follows!" Midoriya yelled as the students looked up at him.

A- Mashirao Ojiro & Toru Hagakure

B- Tsuyu Asui & Fumikage Tokoyami

C- Mezo Shoji & Urushido Arata

D- Momo Yaoyorozu & Hiroto Yoichi

E- Denki Kaminari & Fujii Ayano

F- Hanta Sero & Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu

G- Mina Ashido & Neito Monoma

H-Tenya Iida & Itsuka Kendo

I- Tezuka Akko & Tanimoto Wakayo

J-Shojiro Okami & Endo Rei

"Go get into your pairs." Midoriya told the students. The students start shuffling toward each other. "Now I will call two letters & if they are heroes or villains. Ok," Midoriya picked two balls out of the containers. "Team B are are heroes vs. Team G, the villain." The two groups looked at each other. "You guys, go to Building A. The rest of you follow me to the observation room." Midoriya said as the groups moved into place.

* * *

Tsuyu & Tokoyami walk into the building after they villains have enough time. The sneak around the floors. Monoma then jumps out from around the corner and opens a hole in the floor with acid. Tokoyami jumps towards Monoma with his dark shadow. Tsuyu crawls on the wall around the small fight to find the bomb. Dark shadow bombards Monoma, until another dark shadow appears & fights against Tokoyami's. Tsuyu crawled out of the building to move back in through a window. Mina didn't see her until she had already placed her hand on the fake bomb.

"Heroes win!" The loud speakers shriek. Next up is A as the heroes vs H as the villains

* * *

As Iida & Kendo walk into the building for their test, Midoriya got a notification to his ear piece. "Hello?" Midoriya asked "Alright send the substitute down & I will be right over." The class had confused looks on their faces. "Ok," Midoriya said as he turned to the class. "Well class, I need to go. Your substitute will be here in a few minutes." The class turned toward the door.

"Who is coming in to substitute for you?" Hiroto asked. Midoriya looked towards him with a slight smile.

"A teacher of the second years. He is currently on break & will most likely be upset at this, but I can't ignore a summons from the principal" Midoriya said. He walked out of the room as someone with long, black hair walked in. He seemed to have a scarf wrapped around his neck. "See you whenever I get back." Midoriya waved as he walked out.

The class looked to the new figure, curiosity in their eyes. "I am Aizawa, and I will be your substitute for today, or until he returns."

* * *

"So, Nezu." Midoriya asked. "Why did you need me here during class? Me teaching was apart of the agreement, was it not?" Nezu sat while he drank his tea.

"Midoriya, you are here to answer a few questions about some old friends of yours. They have become active & the board thinks they know why." Midoriya put his hand on his chin thoughtfully.

"So you think that they know I'm here?" Midoriya inquired. Nezu nodded. "Well, I guess I will help. I do have a responsibility to my students." Midoriya said as he looked up. "Who's active?"

Nezu looked towards Midoriya. "It's your old friend from the league of villains. Code name: Toga." Midoriya looked at Nezu with true rage.

"I will tell you everything I know. I want her captured as fast as possible." Nezu nodded as Midoriya talked.

* * *

Midoriya left Nezu's office on his way back to the dorms. He looked at a clock on the wall. "Dang it. The class finishes in two minutes." Midoriya said with a scorn on his face. He rushed to training ground beta. "_Aizawa will not be happy that this took so long._" Midoriya rounded the corner & made it to the locker room area. The battles were over.

"Deku." Midoriya turned around & saw Aizawa with a few tapes of film. "Here is your classes battle training records." Midoriya nodded.

"Thank you." Aizawa nodded. "I don't know if I said this, but how is the scar? Does it still hurt after all these years?" Aizawa froze up at this question. He looked back at Midoriya as he smiled as the erasure hero. The members of class 1-A started exiting the locker rooms, looking a bit exhausted. "So, how was your class with Aizawa-Sensei?" The class gave a collective groan. "Well, you have next year to look forward to him." He said as he counted the members of the class. One was missing. "Where is Okami?"

"She went to the infirmary. Okami fainted due to quirk overuse." Iida said. Midoriya nodded.

"_OK. That was my class for this week._" Midoriya thought. He would need to look over the tapes before his next class when they went to the USJ.

* * *

**I hope that you enjoyed. Sorry about the wait. Please write any questions or suggestions in the comments. post a comment if you want to see what happen while Midoriya was talking to Nezu**


	5. USJ Incident

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of My Hero academia.**

* * *

The rest of the week was relatively uneventful. Over the weekend, several of the students parents came to see their kids. Most of them were friendly, some were curious because Midoriya was a new teacher. But all in all, it was a peaceful parent meeting.

* * *

Class 1-A was entering the class, waiting for the teacher who lives with them to show up to their class. When they were seated Midoriya popped out from behind the desk. "Are you all ready to go to the USJ?!" Most of the class jumped in surprise.

"You didn't notice him?" Yaoyorozu asked in surprise.

"Anyways, grab your costumes. If your was damaged, use your gym uniform." Midoriya stated as he gathered his papers. "There will be other teacher's there as it is a large area." The class grabbed their costumes as they went to go change.

* * *

"I wonder what we are going to do?" Okami thought out loud as she put on her costume.

"Not sure," replied Asui "but I think it might have to do with rescue training." The rest of the girls found that as a suitable answer. This could be a fun day.

* * *

"Is everyone on the bus?" Midoriya called from the front. Everyone responded with a yes. "Ok, we will be there in about 30 minutes. Get ready for a good class when we get there." The class started making small talk to each other to pass the time & get to know one another.

* * *

When the class opened the doors to the USJ, Midoriya breathed in the air. "I haven't been in here in years!" Midoriya yelled as he walked into the USJ. "Hey Uravity, don't you remember this place." Uravity nodded with a slight dark look on her face.

"I met you in here Deku." she said with not nearly as much enthusiasm as him. Some members of the class picked up on this.

"_What happened to warrant such distrust?_" Thought Yaoyorozu. She couldn't see why Mrs. Uravity was so displeased with Mr. Midoriya. "_Did he do something when he was younger to her?_" Midoriya looked back towards the door.

"And here is our final guest, The rescue hero: 13." Class 1-A turned & saw someone who looked like they were wearing a spacesuit.

"Hello everyone." 13 said as she gave a nod to Uravity. "I am 13 & I teach here at USJ or the unforeseen simulation Joint. Here we focus more on rescuing people than fighting villains." She looks at Midoriya before continuing. "Quirks here are not meant to bring harm to others, but to help them. My quirk, if used against a villain, would most likely kill them. So I stick with rescue work. Others of you might find that you do better with rescue work than combat work." 13 turns to walk down the stairs. The rest of the class follows. But then a black mist appears out of nowhere. Midoriya had a look of slight anger on his face. Out stepped several villains. Most of them were unfamiliar, except for Five people. They were Dabi, Toga, Twice, Mr. Compress, & Kurogiri, at least by their Villain Names. Class 1-A looked a bit worried.

"Looks like Toga's information was correct. We found you Deku." Dabi yelled up. Deku looked down toward him. His eyes were daggers.

"Uravity, make sure Kurogiri doesn't split up the class like they did last time." Midoriya said. "13, do I have permission to use a staff." 13 looked toward him & nodded. Class 1-A looked very confused now.

"Why does he need permission to fight?" Kendo asked as she enlarged her hands. The rest of class 1-A was preparing to fight.

"Deku, come back to the league of villains. We could use your mind. You know you were one of the best of us." Dabi called as he walked forward with the large sum of villain. "I know, why don't we get rid of all of the students here while you wait" Midoriya lifted his combat mask onto his face & pulled a retractable metal staff out of his belt.

"He was with the league of Villains?" Iida shouted. Midoriya looked back at him & nodded.

"I am sorry Dabi, but I have a job teaching these student that you want to kill. You know I have to stop you." Midoriya yelled as he charged toward the large group of villains. The first villain that rushed him, they looked a bit like a bear. Midoriya hit him in the neck with the staff & the villain went flying. The rest of the villains ran at him. Midoriya flipped & dodged out of the way of the projectile quirks as quickly as he could. He was glanced slightly by some of them. Kurogiri warped himself toward the door. "Uravity. 13. Protect them." They nodded & got ready for combat against Kurogiri.

"Time to split you up so we can grab Deku as easily as possible." Kurogiri said as he warped most of the students out to each of the zones. The USJ incident has begun.

* * *

**Hello. If you have any questions on how people knew each other in the past look at my prequel fanfic that I am making simultaneously. It is called The Quirkless Villain. Has my pen name. I know most of you will like it. Please write any questions or suggestions in the comments.**


	6. Students split

**P.S.A. If you have any questions about relations between people in this story, look at the story The Quirkless Villain. It gives details on how Midoriya became a villain & how he met some people before hand.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of My Hero academia.**

* * *

Midoriya grabbed a small ball on his belt & threw it into the group of Villains. While about ten villains were already on the ground, there were several more. When the small ball landed on the ground, Smoke erupt from it. "Smoke bombs?" One of the Villains cried before he went silent. Midoriya was having a blast, as the villains were going down one by one. He looked back to where his students were, but saw that there were considerably less of them. He also saw Kurogiri blocking the exit.

"Thirteen, watch out for the warp gates. You remember what happened last time?" Midoriya shouted as he planted his knee in a villains face. He looked back to where the gate was. Dabi was waiting for Midoriya to finish taking down the other villains. "Dabi, did you really think a bunch of street criminals would be able to take me down? I haven't been getting rusty while I've been teaching!" Dabi looked towards Midoriya in consideration.

"I didn't expect you to. I just thought they would be good in distracting everyone while you escaped. It seems, though, like you don't want to leave here." Dabi sounded curious. A look of anger contorted on Midoriya's face.

"I told you when I left I wanted to stop being a villain! Do you have no respect for my wishes!?" Midoriya yelled as he closed the distance between himself & Dabi. Midoriya took a small knife off of his belt & threw in at Dabi's arm. Dabi ignited the air around his arm with his blue fire. The knife melted as it got closer. Midoriya threw another smoke bomb.

"Where are you Deku. I know you want to go back to the league. Come & join us once again. We can rule over japan." Dabi said as he searched around for Midoriya. Midoriya was listening to him ramble as he was sneaking up behind Dabi. He whacked Dabi in the head with is retractable staff. Dabi fell to the ground.

"Alright, time to find the students that have been scattered throughout the USJ." Midoriya said as he sped off to the shipwreck zone.

* * *

In the shipwreck zone, the students Okami, Tsuyu, & Endo were dumped by the portal. Okami was doing the doggy paddle to the boat in the middle of the zone. "Why did this have to happen. I was just trying to become a hero, that's all I wanted." Okami cried as she reached the boat. She used her quirk to transform herself into a husky. She didn't notice something swimming up behind her. A shark-like villain went to bite at Okami. Tsuyu came out of practically nowhere & kicked the villain away. Tsuyu then wrapped her tongue around Okami & dragged her to the boat in the middle of the shipwreck zone. On the boat already was Endo Rei. He was panting & looked very winded.

"This is crazy" He said when they got on the boat. "Did you guys know about Mr. Midoriya?" Tsuyu & Okami shook their heads. "How are we going to get back to the front. We are surrounded by villains!" Endo said panicked by the situation. He started to hyperventilate.

"It's going to be fine, the teachers should be able to help us soon." Okami optimized. She gave his back a little pat. "Tsuyu, do you think we can fight off these villains easily." Tsuyu looked up thoughtfully.

"Well, they don't seem to know our quirks. If the did, they would have put me in the wild fire zone, not the shipwreck zone." She said as she looked out to the villains circling the ship. Tsuyu then looked at the edge of the lake & saw someone somewhat flying over the water. In a flash of green, Midoriya landed on the ship. The three looked up, very confused.

"How did you get here?" Okami yelled "_He shows up out of nowhere, that has to be his quirk._" He showed them a few small jet hand stabilizers. Okami still looked confused.

"Alright, are you guys OK? Did the kill anyone?" Midoriya ask. He looked serious. Okami shook her head. Midoriya looks around & started to frown. "Ok, does anyone have a plan?" Endo thought for a few seconds.

"Wait, I think I might just have an idea." He smiled as he beckoned the rest of the people on the boat closer.

* * *

**Back at the front**

* * *

Dabi jolted up & cracked his neck. "Hmm, he's gotten better." Mr. compress popped out of the remaining smoke.

"I didn't want to interrupt on your little fight. While it is good that your up, we still some company in the form of Uravity & 13." Mr. Compress stated. Dabi cracked his knuckles.

"I guess I didn't expect this to be easy. Let's get to work."

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who enjoyed the story so far. Sorry for the long time before updating. I kind of got writer's block. I hope you enjoyed. Please write any questions or suggestions in the comments.**


	7. Conclusion And Reveal

**Sorry about the wait for the update, but thank all of you for enjoying my work.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of My Hero academia.**

* * *

Endo pulled a few seeds out of his pocket. He activated his quirk & threw the seeds into the water. "Hey, what did they just throw in the water?" One of the villains yelped. A few seconds later, large stalks started to grow out of the water & grab onto several of the villains, lifting them forcefully out of the water. "What's going on!" several of them yelled as they were hoisted into the air.

"Good job Endo." Tsuyu praised as Midoriya was starting the boat up to move it to the shore. Midoriya smiled to himself, happy that his students were learning so well on the fly. "Mr. Midoriya?" Midoriya turned his head to look at Tsuyu.

"Yes Tsuyu, what do you need?" He asked.  
"I'd like you to tell us after this about your past." She asked with determination. Midoriya nodded.

"I think that is a good reward for surviving this. I will." The boat started & the three students & teacher made their way back to the middle.

* * *

In the landslide zone

Hiroto yochi was defending himself from every villain that got near. He spat fire on any thing that got near. Nearby Urushido Arata was melting the landscape & slowing down the approach of the other villains.

* * *

At the downpour zone

In the pouring artificial rain, Tanimoto Wakayo was collecting a torrent of water to stop the villains in their tracks. She is assisted by Tezuka Akko who is hiding their movements. In this rain, they are nigh undefeatable.

* * *

In the ruin zone

Momo Yoyoroza, Itsuka Kendo, & Kaminari Denki were fighting against a large group of villains. Well, more like Momo & Itsuka were. Kaminari chose not to use his quirk to keep his classmates safe. That is until Momo produced & insulated blanket & hid her & Itsuka under it. Then Kaminari basically sneezed & all the villains in the general vicinity went down. "He-he" Kaminari said as he put two thumbs up. Itsuka burst out laughing.

Back at the entrance

The rest of the students planned to get Iida out of the building to warn the teachers. "Making your plan right in front of me, how foolish!" Kurogiri yelled as he went to sweep Iida into a portal. But he didn't get there. Mezo Soji tackled into him, pushing him off course. Uravity placed her finger pads on him. "What did you do?" Kurogiri yelled as he floated towards the roof.

"Run Iida, you can do it." The remainder of class yelled. Iida sprinted out of the door. "It's up to him now." Uravity said as she turned to look at the remaining villains.

"Well _Heroes,_ I guess we may need to kill of some of you to get Deku to want to come back." Dabi said with slight venom on the word heroes. He ignited his hand & launched flames at class 1-A.

"Not today." Thirteen said as she sucked the flames into a black hole. Dabi looked taken aback.

"Kurogiri, I think that we should retreat now. He doesn't want to come with & we can't defend against thirteen. We can get him some other time." Dabi said. Kurogiri nodded & portaled himself down to the clustered villains. He then opened up a new portal out of the USJ. "Farewell _heroes._" Dabi said as he & the remaining villains walked through the portal.

* * *

"So, I think that you students need a bit of an explanation, huh." Midoriya said with a slightly grim look on his face. Several of the students nodded. *Sigh. "Well I planned to tell you eventually. If you didn't hear the words of old burnt face a few days ago, I was a villain until recently."

"What did you do?" Mina asked curiously. That somewhat shocked Midoriya.

"I assaulted a few people, but it was mostly because I was apart of the original League of Villains." That one got a few gasps.

"Wait does that mean that your villain name is Deku?" Asui asked. Midoriya gave a bit of a nervous chuckle. "Well, I can't really deny it now. Let me introduce myself to you once more, & please save questions till after that." Midoriya stood up & walked a bit to the front of them. "My name is the Analyzing Villain: Deku." He said as his smile grew slightly more.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope that you all are enjoying this. Please write any questions or suggestions in the comments.**


	8. Deku's Acceptance

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of My Hero academia.**

* * *

"My name is the Analyzing Villain: Deku." Midoriya stated. Almost instantly everyone's hand shot up. "Ok, uuh... Yaoyorozu". Momo stood up with conviction in her eyes.

"Why are you a villain, I mean, I know you have assault charges, but how could you be a villain. Your such a nice teacher." Midoriya chuckled a little bit.

"Well, you see. You know the current number two hero?" The students nodded. "Yeah, he was a bit of a douche to me when I was younger. He may or may not have told me to kill myself & I kind of failed at that. From there, I kind of ran away from home, gained quite a bit of muscle mass, & beat the shit out of him while he was here at UA." Midoriya said while rubbing the back of his head. "Any other questions?" Okami raised her hand. "Yes."

"What is you quirk? Is it stealth based? I couldn't hear you sneak up on me the other night." Midoriya flinched a bit at the question.

"Well, you know how he was making fun of me when we were younger?" The class nodded slowly. "It was because I'm quirkless." The room fell silent.

"That's a joke, right?" Kaminari whispered. "That has to be a joke. No way you could be that strong without a quirk." Midoriya looked at them.

"I am quirkless, & what I have made of myself is all self made. I had no quirk to rely on if you don't believe me, that is your choice." Izuku looked at them. "Now, any more questions?" Izuku waited for a second. A barb of anger appeared & disappeared in a flash. The room let out a gulp. "Good." Midoriya flashed a smile. "Now, get off to bed." The students ran to their rooms. Midoriya chuckled.

* * *

*Beep

*Beep

*Beep

"Gosh darnit!" Okami yelled as her alarm went off early again. "I really need to fix this." Okami sat up & checked the time. "4:30! No human could possibly be up this early." Okami thought. "Except maybe, no. He isn't super scary. He is just really good at has job." Okami got dressed & headed downstairs, because why not. "What would make a good break fast?"

"I recommend Cheerios. They bring cheer to the beginning of the day."

"Aah!" Okami jumped as Midoriya walked in the building. "Wait, where were you?"

"Oh, I was just taking my morning jog. It's quite lovely this time of day." Okami sweat dropped. "Oh, why are you up this early. I know you like your sleep." Midoriya made his way into the kitchen & made a cup of tea.

"My alarm clock went off really early. It happens every now & again." Midoriya chuckled. "It's not that funny. It's hazardous to my well being!"

"Maybe you shouldn't howl at night & actually get some sleep." Midoriya said as he put the tea cup to his lips. "Well, I need to go & finish my lesson plans for next month. I'll just be on the couch. Don't wake anyone up yet." Okami nodded as she went to the box of Cheerios. Several minutes later Okami finished & looked over to Midoriya. A confused expression grew on her face.

"Sensei? Why do you have a large pile of papers in front of you?" He looked up.

"Oh. These are the lesson plans for right before summer break." He smiled. Okami sweat dropped as Iida walked downstairs. "Now, can you go & wake up the rest of the students. You too Iida." The two nodded & went to work. Midoriya looked back at his papers. "Maybe not too much will change." He sipped his tea once more.

* * *

**Hello. I am going to say that the villainous teacher will probably only update once per month now. It is a little more consistent but I have been a little busy, what with school starting & what not. So I hope you enjoy & I hope I can make my monthly updates. If you have any comments or questions, please send them my way.**


End file.
